Bright Summer Day
by Nix Entente
Summary: A trade of blows, an exchange of words. Friendships and rivalries instantly cement.


Author's Note: I'll tell you now that I'm not as proud of this as I am of " Turning Elemental." shrug It's just not on the same level. But, I wanted to write a piece to show the changes in Kakashi during his adolescence. It's just a one shot, again. Now, this may seem like Kakashi-slamming, but it's definitely not. Kakashi is my favorite Naruto character. I have a keychain of him, for crying out loud. But, I think it's important to remember how much of a snot he was. Otherwise, you can't really appreciate him now.

Title: Bright Summer Day

Summary: A trade of blows, an exchange of words---friendships and rivalries instantly cement.

Rating: K, just because some fighting happens.

Sountrack: None. Sorry.

-------------------

The body of Hatake Kakashi--Konoha's trained, honed, perfected weapon--came crashing into the dirt, a surprised cry erupting from his throat.

The small gathering of young ninja had congregated around what had been a loud verbal dispute only a few seconds ago. Gai and Kakashi had actually been quite subdued for the past few weeks, each avoiding the other carefully. Today, however, one of them made contact. Most people would say that the two had simply run into each other. They were merely walking through the village, and the very sight of each other had driven them to conflict.

On the other hand, if you asked Uchiha Obito, he would have told you the truth. He would have told you that, yes, Kakashi had been walking through the village, followed by his team and everpresent fanclub. Maito Gai, Ubito would have admitted, had been keeping to himself. The odd genin was subjecting himself to the rigorous--and frequently ridiculous--training program to which Gai always adhered.

Kakashi always thought it was ridiculous, especially for someone like that misfit. Why train so hard when it will only leave you spent? People like Maito Gai were not meant to be shinobi. The thought made Obito cringe, because he knew that he himself might end up having to work that hard if he would ever live up to his family's standards.

However, anytime he had a chance, Kakashi reminded Gai of this fact. It was unfair: the Hatake prodigy was not only a skilled warrior, but he always came out on top in arguments. He had a wicked tongue, like a sword, or a poisoned dart that stung and immobilized. One such chance arose this afternoon, when Kakashi's sharp eyes managed to catch a glimpse of his prey.

Gai had been doing what he simply referred to as "vertical push-ups." His body was upside-down in the air, supported by his arms in a handstand. From this position, Gai would do push-ups. The very thought made Obito cringe. He could never do that.

Of course, any feat, regardless of how amazing it was, had flaws. The main flaw for this particular exercise?

" That looks ridiculous." Kakashi had sneered. The comment was addressed to the gaggle of disciples around him, but loud enough to reach Gai's ears.

The inverted boy sent Kakashi an inverted glare, and continued his push-ups.

Getting no response, the former spoke louder, more directly, harsher. Obito was actually quite impressed at how long Gai held out against the gray-haired boy's taunting. It took a full two minutes of ridicule before Gai's arm gave way, and he fell to the ground. Despite the fact that his face was covered, Obito could tell that Kakashi was smirking.

Gai stood quickly and paced over to his tormentor, wide black eyes burning and face flushed dramatically. What ensued was a rather raucous battle of words. Obito had sat down, tuning out the arguing between Kakashi and Gai as well as the murmurs that rippled through the other children. He had already predicted what would happen, because it always happened the same. Obito knew his teammate would win.

In his great assurance, Obito barely noticed the deathlike pause in the noise. He was watching a dog chase a cricket. Of course, the prolonged lull in chattering quickly became it's own odd presence in his mind. He turned just into time see it--

Maito Gai kicked Hatake Kakashi down.

The self-proclaimed Green Beast moved with such speed and such suddenness--most didn't even know what happened until they saw Kakashi lying on the ground. Girls gasped and shrieked. Boys stared in stoic silence. Rin stood still, not knowing if she should rush to help her friend or not. (Kakashi's pride was not something to be taken lightly, after all.) Obito laughed.

The gray-headed chuunin was frozen, supporting his body with one hand while the other held his sore jaw. He glared at Gai in what could have been interpretted as either shock or rage. And, for an instant, it seemed that Maito shared the same gravity.

Only for an instant.

" The beautiful Green Beast is victorious!" He exclaimed, pointing at the stunned boy. " You sharp tongue cannot overcome my vicious speed and prodigious strength!"

As Gai proceeded to bask in his victory, a quiet rush of chatter flooded back through the onlookers. Most everyone stood frozen in their places, with the exception of Gai--who paraded off for further training--and Rin and Obito. The two came to their fallen teammates side. Kakashi had raised himself far enough to rest his arms on his knees, eyes still full of embarrassment and anger.

Obito cackled as he stood over the normally vocal nin. " He sure got you, didn't he?"

" Shut up, Obito!" Came Rin's sharp voice, and he cringed. " Kakashi-kun, are you hurt badly?" She set one soft hand on his shoulder.

Kakashi pushed her hand away immediately, standing up. " I'm fine."

" Would you like me to check and see if--,"

" I told you, I'm fine!" Kakashi snapped, stormy eyes turning on the young girl. " I don't need you to baby me, Rin!"

Obito slipped in-between the two, shoving Kakashi with one hand. " Back off! I know you're swelled head hurts, but you don't have to yell at Rin! She's only trying to be nice to you!"

The masked boy reached out and grabbed the Uchiha's high collar, yanking him closer. " Obito---!" He hissed. But, no other words came. Obito had closed his eyes, expecting at least a good smack, but both verbal and physical attacks seemed to have been abandoned. Kakashi released the other boy quickly, letting Obito stumble back a bit, and stalked off.

Ever dedicate, Rin almost followed after him, but Obito gently took hold of her arm. " Just let him go." He said quietly, scowling. " He obviously doesn't want us around."

When he looked back at the girl, her eyes were full of tears as she spoke, " I don't want him to think I don't care!"

And Obito's heart melted. " Come on," he smiled, wrapping a friendly arm around her shoulders, " he's always fine. Let me get you a sweet ice. You'll feel better then!"

----------------

Nix: There was going to be a scene afterwards between Gai and Kakashi, after Kakashi returns from the infamous mission. Basically what was gonna happen was Kakashi was going to treat his bitter rival to dinner, they were going to talk indifferently, and Gai wanted to see the sharingan. I don't know. It was just gonna be a play off of their rival relationship. If anyone actually wants to read something like that, let me know.

Thanks for reading this though. Would love to know what ya'll think, so reviews are greatly appreciated.


End file.
